inframundo
by darkkwolf523
Summary: el grupo decide viajar al inframundo a rescatar a hook. emma y regina deberan enfrentar la realidad, una realidad bastante reveladora que les cambiara la vida a las dos.
1. Chapter 1

buenas! es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de historias, siempre las pense, pero nunca me decidi hasta hoy.

me gusta swanqueen, porque creo que es una pareja con un alto potencial, y una quimica increible!

lamentablemente desperdiciada. pero en fin, esta historia esta basada en lo que seria la segunda parte de la 5ta temporada cuando el grupo va al inframundo a rescatar a hook, sera un viaje de grandes revelaciones.

son dos capitulos largos, el segundo lo estare subiendo la semana que viene.

espero que lo disfruten, y estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios, incluso sugerencias!

ojala les guste!

 **los derechos y personajes de ouat no me pertenecen!**

 **Inframundo**

 **Capitulo 1: Los héroes también necesitan ayuda.**

 _Deberemos empacar para clima cálido! cálido hirviendo!_ Dijo el príncipe encantador. Emma miro a sus padres, _chicos…! no!_ les dijo agradecida.

 _Vamos swan!_ _los héroes saben incluso cuando necesitan ayuda! todos iremos al inframundo a buscar a la maravilla sin mano!_ dicho esto, Regina frunció el ceño, y diciendo lo último con sarcasmo.

 _ **Tú**_ _quieres ayudar a hook?_ dijo Emma sorprendida. _Quiero ayudarte a ti Emma!_ dijo la morena afirmando con convicción.

Emma asintió conmovida por el gesto de sus padres, y de la reina, sabía que para ella no sería fácil a donde irían; Regina se encontraría cara a cara con muchas de las que alguna vez fueron sus víctimas.

Emma pensó para sí misma **: "Regina se está tomando realmente en serio su rol de amiga"**. Sonrió con satisfacción.

 _Espero que podamos volver todos sanos y salvos_ , dijo Henry con poca convicción. _NO!_ dijeron sus madres al mismo tiempo.

 _Con diez años robe una tarjeta de crédito, tome un autobús hacia Boston a buscar a mi madre biológica, que les hace pensar que no me las voy a arreglar para ir con ustedes en plena aventura._ Dijo Henry levantando la ceja como hacia su madre.

Definitivamente los genes de su familia corrían por sus venas.-

ya se encontraban en la balsa, navegando hacia el inframundo, Regina parecía molesta, y no solo molesta, sino bastante preocupada, Emma no podía evitar mirarla, sabía perfectamente que estaba arrastrando a su familia, a sus seres amados, a un lugar plagado de agonía, muerte y almas en pena, con todos los peligros que implicaba. En el fondo se sentía responsable por la seguridad de la morena, al fin y al cabo, la reina malvada, quien tendría miles y miles de víctimas a lo largo de sus años en el bosque encantado, había decidido acompañarla sin chistar.

Flashback Emma

Todos se encontraban en el departamento de los charmings, escogiendo una que otra arma para llevar, Henry estaba arriba mientras se cambiaba de ropa, y preparaba un pequeño bolso.

Hood se despedía de Regina, por razones obvias el no iría al otro mundo, ya que tenía que cuidar de su hijo roland, y de su nuevo bebe engendrado con la mismísima reina malvada.

Y no solo por eso, sino que además no resultaría muy útil en la misión de rescate, y mientras menos gente, mejor.

 _Regina!_ llamo Emma _, podemos hablar un momento?_ pregunto la rubia, sin ofrecer alguna disculpa por interrumpir la despedida de la reina con su amor verdadero.

 _Que pasa swan?_ Emma la miro con cierto fastidio. _Hasta cuando seguirás diciendo swan, miss swan? falta que vuelvas a llamarme sheriff…_ dijo con ironía.

La morena la miro con una ceja alzada, gustosa de haber provocado a la rubia.

 _Mira!,_ dijo la salvadora mirándola fijo a los ojos, suspiro y siguió hablando, _agradezco tu intención de ayudarme, sé que lo haces por mí, y porque Henry va con nosotros… pero preferiría que te quedaras acá._ Regina la miro molesta y antes de poder hablar, la rubia interrumpió, no me malinterpretes, _me encanta que vayas conmigo, con nosotros, pero sé que tu pasado tuvo sus altibajos…_

 _Más bajos que altos…_ dijo Regina con cinismo y una sonrisa compareciente.

 _Está bien, como digas, pero no quiero que te enfrentes con eso, has pasado por mucho, luchaste por cambiar, para volver a ser tu misma, no quisiera que quien sea que nos encontremos allá, sean motivos de que recuerdes tu pasado, no quiero que te atormente la sombra de alguien que ya no eres, ni serás._

La rubia era completamente sincera, tal vez jamás había sido tan abierta, protectora y emotiva con alguien además de su hijo; en Regina podía confiar, podían hablar, su relación era única, incluso especial.

 _Emma!_ dijo la morena pronunciando suavemente su nombre, _entiendo tu preocupación, pero dije que te ayudaría… tú me salvaste Emma! me salvaste muchas veces ya, me salvaste incluso de la oscuridad eterna… solo quiero ayudarte a que seas feliz, aunque eso signifique ayudarte a rescatar al chico delineador…_

Emma sonrió, y por momentos nada más parecía importar o tener sentido. _Te necesito Regina!_ dijo.

Había algo entre las dos, un clima de intimidad, de compromiso, de protección, de amistad, de familia… ambas se quedaron mirándose, ambas sabían que ninguna quería poner en peligro a la otra, ambas sabían que se defenderían siempre, que siempre se salvarían.

Las verdades ocultas

Al llegar al inframundo, todos desaparecieron, ya no estaban juntos, cada uno apareció cara a cara con la persona a la que más extrañaba su corazón; todos menos Emma, quien se encontró en un lugar que se veía exactamente como storybrooke, pero dudaba que realmente lo fuera.

 _Hola cariño! estabas pensando en mí?_ Regina se estremeció ante esas palabras, conocía perfectamente esa voz. _Madre!_ por momentos se sorprendió, ella creía que al ir a este reino, tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a Daniel, pero al parecer las cosas no funcionaban de ese modo.

Su corazón extrañaba a su madre, a Cora, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y aunque ya no le guardaba rencor a snow, hubiera querido poder compartir más tiempo con aquella mujer que apareció esos segundos al volver el corazón a su pecho.

 _Te estaba esperando cariño! tenia tantas ganas de verte_! Regina supo que era inútil mentir y asintió. _Yo también madre… te echado de menos!_ Cora sonrió, por primera vez con sinceridad.

 _No tenemos mucho tiempo…por eso quiero ser breve, y por primera vez ayudarte, ayudarte de una manera más sana_ , dijo con cierta culpabilidad.

Regina la miraba sin saber muy bien hacia donde iba la conversación; _tienes que amarla de verdad no?_ soltó en seco su madre, la morena se quedó atónita y confusa, _**que?**_

 _A Emma…digo, tienes que amarla demasiado para decidir acompañarla hasta acá, a riesgo de encontrarte con todas aquellas personas a las que lastimaste… y no solo eso, sino que además para ayudarla a reencontrarse con su amor, su final feliz._

Regina la escuchaba callada, tratando de encontrar sentido a las palabras de su madre. _Es mi amiga!_ dijo, _la estimo_ , _ella se arriesgó tantas veces por mí, me salvo la vida, me salvo de la oscuridad, es la única que confía realmente en mi… es lo menos que puedo hacer._

Cora rio mientras se acercaba a su hija, _oh cariño!_ _a veces eres tan ingenua, tan inocente en este tipo de cosas…no lo entiendes… tú la amas y aun no te has dado cuenta…_

Regina levanto la ceja con escepticismo, de repente miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, todo parecía tener sentido, todo parecía encajar, pero no podía ser… robin Hood era su verdadero amor, aquella mujer era la hija de su enemiga mortal, claro que esto ya no era cierto, desde que tanto mary Margaret como David la acunaron y le abrieron los brazos hacia su familia, dejando de lado todos los rencores, todo el odio… y Emma, aquella mujer irritante que apareció un día para quitarle a su hijo, hijo que ahora era de ambas, hijo que ella misma le había dado; aquella mujer que parecía ser la única que la entendía, aquella mujer que era su amiga.

 _Madre…yo la quiero, es verdad, pero robin Hood es mi verdadero amor, el polvo de hadas me lo dijo. Además Emma y yo jamás podríamos, ella vino hasta acá a buscar a ese maldito pirata! él es su amor verdadero._ Dijo la morena con voz molesta.

 _Y como estas tan segura?,_ dijo Cora, _que siente tu corazón en verdad?_

Estas palabras desconcertaron más a Regina, quien parecía ver todo mucho más claro en su cabeza.

 _Mira… sé que no soy la persona indicada para hablar de amor y ese tipo de cosas, siempre te repetí desde pequeña que el amor es debilidad, y que de alguna forma se interpondría en el camino hacia tu felicidad. Aunque nunca pude pensar que el amor podría ser una de las causas del final feliz._

 _El amor es fuerza, el amor es magia, y a pesar de ser yo misma quien ayudo a enceguecer de odio tu corazón, no lo permitiste, pudiste sobrevivir a pesar de mí, de las circunstancias, de todo._

 _Después de tantas cosas pudiste albergar nuevamente sentimientos puros en tu corazón, hacia tu hijo, incluso hacia los dos idiotas, que aunque no lo quieras admitir, son tu nueva familia… y los quieres, y los proteges, al igual que ellos a ti._

 _Y no me olvido de Emma… gracias a ella, ere feliz de nuevo, estas viva por dentro, eres fuerte como nunca antes lo has sido…_

 _El amor es magia Regina… y eso es indudablemente lo que hay entre la salvadora y tú, la magia del verdadero amor._

La reina no sabía que decir, nunca imagino a su madre decir que amor era fuerza, que era fuerte, que podía tener un final feliz, a pesar de haber sido una villana. Nunca sintió tan honestas las palabras de Cora, y fue en ese momento cuando largo un llanto ahogado, al cual su madre acudió con un abrazo.

 _Perdóname por causarte tanto daño hija!_ Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos _… sabes que siempre te he amado, tal vez de una forma bastante enfermiza, pero siempre lo hice… se todo el dolor que te provoque, es por esa razón que quiero ayudarte a ser realmente feliz, quiero aconsejarte de la forma más pura, sincera y desinteresada que pueda. Tienes que ser feliz! y el amor de tu vida es esa mujer, la salvadora._

Regina lloraba, y sin decir nada, abrazaba fuerte a su madre sin poder creerlo… _creo que yo la amo!_ finalmente sollozo.

En cuanto al resto, snow se reencontró cara a cara con su madre, aquella a la que tanto amaba, y como si fuese una niña pequeña e indefensa otra vez, corrió hacia los brazos de Eva, quien la apretaba tan fuerte contra su pecho, como hacia tantos años atrás.

David empezó a mirar a los costados, pensando que volvería a ver a su madre, cuando caminando hacia él, un joven rubio apareció.

 _Hola hermano!_ dijo james! David estaba impactado, sabía la historia de su gemelo, y siempre desde lo más profundo de su corazón anhelaba conocerlo.

Los dos hermanos separados al nacer, gracias a otra obra egoísta por parte de rumplestinskin, pudieron fundirse en un abrazo que jamás tuvieron oportunidad de compartir.

Henry por otro lado sabía a quién encontraría… _hola chico!_ dijo una voz, y neal apareció, Henry corrió hacia los brazos de su padre. _Ya eres todo un hombre no?_ dijo sonriente!. Había tanto por hablar y tan poco tiempo. A pesar de que amaba a sus dos madres y contaba siempre con ellas, sentía el vacío, el vacío de su padre y las historias y aventuras que no pudo compartir con él.

Solo Emma se encontraba perdida, solo ella no había encontrado a nadie. Comenzó a transitar las vacías calles de storybrooke, con la esperanza de que alguien apareciera, y sin embargo todo era silencioso, todo era tranquilo. Quería encontrar a hook, esa era su prioridad, pero no podía evitar pensar que Regina estaría por ahí, sola, enfrentándose a vaya saber quién o a cuantos.

En esos momentos Regina deseaba que ese abrazo fuera eterno, tantas veces le hizo falta sentir el calor de su madre, la comprensión, el cariño.

Al separarse Cora sonrió, _estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer, luchar por tu felicidad!._

 _Gracias madre!_ diciendo esto desapareció en una nube de humo morado y apareció en la puerta del departamento de los charmings.

Sin saber bien, entro y se encontró con Emma quien al parecer seguía dando vueltas, recorriendo la ciudad, buscando pistas, buscando a hook.

 _Regina…que haces aquí? te encuentras bien?_ pregunto preocupada la rubia. _Has estado llorando?_ La reina toco inconsciente su cara, en cierta forma avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie, absolutamente nadie la viera débil.

 _Tenemos que hablar!_ sentencio de una forma bastante directa, más de lo que le hubiera gustado sonar, pero al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo la reina.

 _Me encontré con mi madre…_ dijo. _**Qué?!**_ La rubia la miro con asombro. _Si, al parecer, la razón por la que nos separamos al llegar fue porque teníamos una oportunidad de reencontrarnos con aquellos a quien más extraña nuestros corazones, aquellos que ya no están con nosotros._

 _Pero yo pensé que te encontrarías con Daniel…_ dijo Emma.

 _Yo también creí eso, o incluso con mi padre, pero tal vez era despedirme de mi madre lo que más quería en mi interior._

Emma estaba confusa, pensaba que si así funcionaba el inframundo, por qué razón ella no había podido encontrar todavía a hook; si ella decidió buscarlo, si arrastro a toda su familia al peligro, solo por el hecho de recuperar al amor de su vida… ese siempre fue el objetivo de la operación garfio: traer a killian de vuelta.

 _Swan! pareces distraída, me estas escuchando?_ Dijo Regina mirándola nerviosa, y ciertamente con otros ojos.

 _Sí, estoy escuchando, dime, como ha ido tu encuentro?_

 _Fue revelador en muchos sentidos, y puedo decir que por fin las heridas creadas por mi madre han cicatrizado, o al menos gran parte de ellas._

 _Me alegro mucho de oírlo de verdad!_ la rubia sonrió.

 _Sin embargo, Emma… tú no deberías estar con hook?_ dijo la morena.

 _Eso pensaba, pero no he podido encontrarlo en ningún lado, lo estuve buscando desde que nos separamos, no sé dónde puede estar._

Una sensación extraña invadió a Regina

 _De hecho, estuve pensando en ti Regina, estaba preocupada de con quién te podrías haber encontrado, o en qué lugar estarías… me alegro que estés bien._

En ese momento, la morena supo que su madre tenía razón; desde que se conocieron, desde que sus destinos se cruzaron, siempre estarían preocupadas la una por la otra, siempre se salvarían, siempre se necesitarían, y ese sería su destino, en cualquier reino, en cualquier tiempo, en cualquier mundo.

 _Por qué pensabas en mí?_ pregunto la reina. _No lo sé, no es algo que sabría responderte, me siento responsable por ti, porque quiero que estés bien…_ dijo Emma.

 _Estas segura que no es la salvadora quien habla?_

 _Regina, sabes perfectamente que entre tú y yo siempre seremos Emma y Regina, sin reinas, sin salvadoras, ni princesas._

La morena no sabía cómo decirlo, ciertamente sus sentimientos se aclararon de golpe, a pesar de que siempre estuvieron ahí. Aun así, ambas tenían sus vidas, ella tenía a Hood, y la rubia al pirata… pero aun así eran familia, aun así tenían un hijo, aun así eran amigas, únicas, especiales.

 _Emma… tengo que decirte algo…_ las pupilas de la rubia se dilataron, trago saliva, sintió algo arder en su interior, que era tan importante por decir que ponía a la reina en ese estado.

 _Emma, desde que llegaste y rompiste la maldición…yo… supe que jamás me libraría de ti, y menos al saber que compartimos un hijo… con el paso del tiempo, comencé a tolerarte, a medida que te conocía, incluso empecé a sentir afinidad por ti, a conocerte…a… quererte._ Regina hablaba y a pesar de sus nervios la miraba fijo a los ojos, estas palabras sorprendieron a Emma que no supo que decir. _Me salvaste muchas veces de mi misma, de mis oscuridad… me alejaste del peligro, me trajiste tranquilidad… con tu seguridad._

 _Aprendiste a creer en mí sin conocerme, descifraste mis mentiras, aprendiste a encontrar mis verdades en mis sarcasmos._

 _Me ofreciste tu amistad, me trataste igual que a todos, nunca me viste como otra persona, sino como lo que te muestra mi carne, mis huesos._

 _Te convertiste de a poco en mi familia, me hiciste parte de tu vida, y comenzaste a iluminar la mía. Me llevo tiempo definir mis_ _sentimientos, mis emociones de hecho, no fue hasta que mi propia madre me hizo darme cuenta, de que te necesito Emma! y te quiero, te quiero en mi vida, te quiero conmigo, deseo que seamos una familia, la que siempre quisimos tener…_

 _Quiero ser tu reina, tu caballero, tu salvación, tu amor y tu refugio._

La voz a punto de quebrarse de Regina era perceptible, jamás se imaginó tan vulnerable, jamás se imaginó declarándose así a alguien.

 _Y a pesar de sentirme extraña porque vinimos a buscar a hook, y a pesar de que yo estoy con robin, no me siento mal al revelarte mis sentimientos… al fin puedo decir con convicción que el amor no es debilidad, y que nuestra magia, la que siempre creamos al estar juntas, es el verdadero amor._

Emma solo podía escuchar a esa mujer frente suyo desnudarse, nunca supo de aquellos sentimientos, procesaba toda la información en su cabeza, y mirándola, no podía evitar querer secarle las tímidas lágrimas que aparecían en el rostro de la morena.

 _Te amo, no importa lo que suceda entre nosotras, te amo sin importar lo que eso implique para cualquiera de las dos._

 _Te amo, por fin me siento libre, siento que descargue un peso enorme, y quiero que sepas que hare lo que sea para que seas feliz._

 _Regina…yo…_ la rubia no podía hablar, ciertamente le era difícil procesar toda esa nueva información.

Solo pudo hacer una cosa, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, ambas se abrazaron, lo necesitaban, lo querían, lo imploraban… en sus brazos todo parecía tener sentido, por fin todo era tan claro, por qué razón no lo hicieron tiempo atrás?

Solo un abrazo basto para que ambas se sinceraran con sus sentimientos más profundos, por primera vez Emma sintió el amor que tanto buscaba, y creyó encontrarlo al estar con el pirata.

Estar juntas las dos parecía lo correcto, lo más sensato, lo real y verdadero.

Al separarse, para mirarse cara a cara, la rubia sonrió y dijo, _siento que al fin encontré el significado de hogar! quiero que tu cuerpo y tu corazón sean mi hogar para siempre. Nunca vi las cosas tan claras como ahora…_ _yo no sé qué decir… eres mi hogar Regina Mills!,_ la beso con tal profundidad, que sintieron ser una misma persona, y por primera vez hubo luz y claridad que ilumino un lugar del inframundo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**buenas! aca les dejo la segunda parte y final de la historia... capaz que haya sido con pocas complicaciones y sin tanto drama, pero queria escribir algo mas ligero, mas simple, sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.**

 **espero que les guste, y tal vez este subiendo la version en ingles tambien.**

 **gracias a los que la leyeron! espero que la disfruten!**

 **los derechos y personajes de ouat no me pertenecen!**

 **Necesidad y encuentro**

Besándose apasionadamente fueron encontraron sus lenguas, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos. Sonrisas y gemidos se escapaban de sus labios… caminando torpemente sin apartarse, subieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación de la rubia.

Emma se separó para tomar aire y poder apreciar a la morena que tenía enfrente, podía verla desnuda, desnuda de máscaras, de disfraces, de cicatrices, podía verla desnuda aun con sus ropas puestas.

La tomo de la cintura, acariciando su espalda, Regina hundía los dedos en los cabellos rubios, mientras esta le quitaba la ropa, y la acostaba suavemente en la cama.

la salvadora encima de la reina, besando su rostro, su cuello, acariciando sus muslos, sus brazos, aferrándose con sus piernas la cadera de la morena, besando sus pechos, acariciando y lamiendo su abdomen.

Regina solo podía disfrutar, mientras arañaba la espalda de la salvadora, mientras rozaba su cuello, mientras le besaba los pechos.

Ambas quedaron completamente desnudas, Regina decidió que era momento de intercambiar posiciones, beso a la rubia con pasión, con delicia, con anhelo, bajo su mano derecha hasta su ombligo, jugando en el con sus yemas… _te necesito dentro mío!_ Solo esa frase de la rubia basto para que metiera su mano, sus dedos, y comenzara el vaivén enérgico que llevaría a Emma a la locura.

ambas se miraban con lujuria, el brillo de sus ojos, sus palabras ahogadas, se amaron tan fuerte y acabaron tan rápido, el orgasmo estremeció el cuerpo de la rubia, quien tomo a Regina, girándola y poniéndose ella encima otra vez… besándola con vehemencia y algo de cansancio, decidida a besarle los otros labios, entraba y salía de la humedad de la reina, recorría sus paredes intimas, se perdía en la profundidad de la carne… la reina estallo y un suspiro violento sentencio el clímax.

Se abrazaron, sudadas, agotadas, satisfechas… sus cuerpos se pertenecían, se conocían, se entregaban.

No quisieron nunca más tener que abandonar esa burbuja de cristal, ese refugio que juntas crearon.

 _Ey… que pasa Emma?_ dijo la reina abrazando de frente los hombros de la salvadora. Ya cambiadas, estaban paradas mirándose fijo. _Mira… sé que todo ha pasado rápido, y es extraño, como si siempre lo hubiéramos esperado… nuestros cuerpos se aceptaron, aunque para ser sincera, eso paso desde que nos conocimos…_ dijo y esbozo una sonrisa.

 _Lo se… no es eso…_ dijo la rubia claramente preocupada. _Es solo que esto, no sé, pelean dentro de mi estas dos facetas, estas dos caras de mi vida… esta la Emma, la persona compleja, desconfiada, solitaria y ordinaria… aquella que busco por tanto tiempo un hogar…aquella que quiere ser feliz, que quiere encontrar su hogar en el mundo. Y luego está la salvadora… la que me dice que le debo la vida a hook… sé que no lo amo, lo quiero pero finalmente veo con claridad mis sentimientos… sin temer que no sean correspondidos._

 _Pero se lo debo._ Emma la miraba con cierta culpa en sus palabras, Regina la abrazo.

 _Emma… si tú quieres estar con el…_ dijo Regina apenada _, no! es solo que el plan principal por el que vinimos, el darle la mitad de mi corazón, no va a funcionar… y aunque no hubiera pasado esto, creo que tampoco habría funcionado… el corazón no miente, la cabeza puede ser…_ la rubia le beso los labios tiernamente _, encontraremos una solución!_

De repente se separaron al sentir sus cuerpos envueltos en una nube negra mientras desaparecían.

 _Que acaba de pasar?_ Pregunto charming! snow! Corrió y abrazo a su amada. Todos aparecieron al lado del lago por el cual entraron.

 _Esto no me gusta!_ dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño, sin darse cuenta que aun tenia agarrado el brazo de Emma.

 _Bienvenidos a mi reino!_ dijo una voz… era hades quien se encontraba al frente de ellos. _Espero que hayan disfrutado mi regalo, las segundas despedidas, o primeras en algunos casos son necesarias para el alma, para calmar la ansiedad del corazón._

 _Por qué nos trajiste acá? donde esta hook?_ Pregunto Emma.

El corazón de Regina se estrujaba cada vez que la rubia nombraba al capitán.

 _Él está aquí, donde pertenece, este es su nuevo hogar, por toda la eternidad._

 _Hemos venido a buscarlo! él se ira con nosotros!_ dijo Emma.

Hades la miraba con una sonrisa cínica, _como piensas hacerlo? le darás parte de tu corazón que pueda vivir?_

Todos la observaron, al fin y al cabo, ese era el plan principal de la operación garfio. _Que harás salvadora?_

Emma sabía que después de lo sucedido, su corazón tenia nombre, y ese era el de la reina.

Al no contestar, hades aprovecho para ofrecer un trato, _al igual que rumple, yo también soy afín a los tratos y contratos. En este caso, veo que tu plan principal no es muy tangible,, por lo cual seré generoso… ya que se atrevieron a venir acá._

 _Te concederé este trato, por el cual tú podrás recuperar al capitán…_

 _Está bien aceptare!_ dijo Emma interrumpiéndolo.

 _Emma no!_ Dijo David, _no sabes lo que quiere a cambio!_ Dijo Snow preocupada.

 _Que quieres?_ pregunto la voz autoritaria y ronca de Regina.

 _Solo lo que dice la lógica…un corazón que vuelve a latir… a cambio de uno que se apaga._

 **Sacrificio**

hook se ilumino de repente, en su pecho una brillante luz rojiza se acentuaba en su interior; finalmente volvió a la vida.

Una vez recuperado del impacto, corrió hacia los brazos de Emma, quien estaba feliz, pero fue un abrazo partido, vacío. El pirata quiso besarla con todas sus fuerzas, la rubia le detuvo el rostro, mirándolo con cariño, pero definitivamente no era amor.

 _Muy bien!_ dijo hades con una voz seca, _una vida ha sido renovada, devuelta a la tierra, creo que es momento de saber quién de ustedes pagara el precio._

Todos se miraron preocupados; _ninguno de nosotros se quedara acá!_ dijo la salvadora con poca convicción. _Me temo que no es así cómo funcionan las leyes acá…tu sabias perfectamente que al pedir el retorno de una vida, otra debía ofrecerse a cambio como ofrenda._

 _Así funcionan los tratos… deberían tener experiencia gracias al oscuro. Igual prefiero que acabemos por las buenas esta transacción… si entre ustedes no deciden quién se queda, lo hare yo, y veo alguien en particular que me encantaría tener acá conmigo… alguien que tiene tantos sentimientos de remordimiento, al mismo tiempo que su corazón brilla más que nunca… alguien que pudo redimirse, pero que el pasado siempre formara parte de su ser._

Regina sabía perfectamente que se refería a ella, y sorprendiendo a todos dijo: _está bien, yo seré el intercambio._

Todos gritaron su nombre al mismo tiempo, Henry desesperado intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su madre _. No puedes! No después de todo lo que has pasado!_

Snow y David, ambos preocupados intentaban entender y evitar a la vez semejante sacrificio de la morena, al fin y al cabo, se estaba entregando a cambio del supuesto final feliz de su hija.

 _ **Regina!**_ Le grito la rubia mirándola aterrada, _no puedes hacer esto! Sabes que no, no te dejare aquí!_ Emma le decía ya en tono de súplica.

 _Emma, tienen que irse… yo dije que te ayudaría, y que haría lo que fuera por ayudarte… creo que es hora de devolverte el favor… una vez te sacrificaste por mi felicidad, llego la hora de hacer lo mismo por ti…_ decía la morena con total calma.

Todos se quedaron callados, mientras escuchaban la conversación de las dos.

 _Como pretendes que sea feliz si tú te quedas acá? No puedo cargar con la culpa de haber dejado abandonada a la otra madre de nuestro hijo! No puedo dejarte, no después de todo lo que pasamos…lo que paso._

A esta altura se les hacía imposible hablar a las dos sin sentir un nudo en su garganta… intentaban parecer fuertes y firmes en sus decisiones.

Emma sabía que no podía dejar a esa mujer, no después de aquella confesión, de aquella verdad que ya no se podía ocultar más.

 _Muy conmovedor… pero aun así, alguien tiene que quedarse acá para siempre._ Dijo hades con seriedad.

Regina lo miro con decisión, asintiendo con la cabeza…

 _Muy bien, entonces es hora del cambio._ Hades se impulsó, y disparo una bola de energía negativa, negra, tan negra…no era magia oscura, solo magia cargada de dolor, muerte y agonía.

Regina estaba dispuesta a recibir el golpe, y al momento del impacto, sintió como un cuerpo de cabello rubio caía sin vida delante suyo.

Snow grito tan fuerte, que estremeció a todos con su dolor!

Regina se quedó helada, sin habla, no supo que hacer más que arrodillarse y gritarle a ese cuerpo sin vida.

 _Maldita sea Emma despierta!_

La reina se sentía horrible, un dolor tan intenso, tan punzante que no le cabía en el pecho, sintió como empezaba a desmoronarse una parte de ella… David y Snow se quedaron en shock, no podían asimilar la muerte de su hija al frente suyo…

De algún modo toda la atención se centró en Regina, quien arrodillada golpeaba el cuerpo sin vida de la salvadora.

 _Esta hecho!_ dijo hades, y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de todos los presentes… Henry miraba el cuerpo de su madre, y luego grito a Regina con tanta convicción _: tienes que salvarla ahora!_

 _Vamos maldición swan! Deja de jugar conmigo!,_ susurraba la reina, mientras daba leves cachetadas en la cara de Emma. _Vamos!_ _Despierta maldita sea estúpida! No debiste hacerlo! Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan terca! Tan irritante! Por qué!_

El dolor se volvía agudo, y aunque eran tan pocos minutos, toda la acción se sintió eterna.

 _No me hagas esto! no ahora! estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por ti, a salvarte, a darte una nueva oportunidad… por que te pusiste en el medio? por qué no me dejaste morir como Regina?_

 _Tienes que volver…_ las lágrimas empapaban la visión de la morena, ya no podía evitarlo, no podía negar cuanto amaba a esa maldita rubia idiota… que pudo convencerla de descender al inframundo, y redoblar la apuesta, sacrificando su vida, su eternidad, solo para que aquella mujer pudiera ser feliz con el pirata que amaba… y que muy tarde comprendió que nunca lo amo, pero aun así el si lo hacía.

En esos momentos, solo una idea cruzo la mente de la reina, impulsada por las propias palabras de su hijo.

Fue entonces cuando saco de su pecho su propio corazón, aquel corazón que tan puro alguna vez fue, aquel corazón que enceguecido por la perdida y la venganza fue perdiendo su brillo y su color… aquel corazón que un día después de veintiocho años volvió a latir, cuando la salvadora se cruzó en su camino.

Aquel corazón que engordo de alegría cuando sostuvo en brazos a su hijo, al hijo de su amor verdadero…

Con dolor y precisión lo partió en dos, tal vez funcionaria, tal vez no, solo una cosa era segura, si no servía, ella también moriría, y de una forma u otra, podría estar con Emma para siempre, juntas al fin en la eternidad. Sabía que cualquier cosa que les pasase a la dos, los charmings se harían cargo de Henry, que no estaría solo, aunque perdiera a sus dos madres el mismo día.

Devolvió una de las mitades en su pecho, y la segunda parte la inserto con delicadeza en el pecho de la salvadora.

Todos miraban la acción, y por primera vez, un brillo de esperanza, aun sin entender, apareció en los rostros de David y Snow. Henry como el verdadero creyente, nunca tuvo tanta fe de que algo fuera a suceder como en ese momento!

Pasaron segundos, y el cuerpo seguía igual, Regina miraba fijo el rostro de la rubia, como esperando que recobrara la respiración, o que de alguna forma, sus hermosos ojos verdosos volvieran a abrirse.

De repente, una respiración agitada alivio a todos… sus ojos se abrieron gigantes, su pulso acelerado… _Regina!_ Pudo decir, la reina le sonrió, y la abrazo como para no dejarla ir nunca más.

Hades observaba, y aunque aparentemente su trato fallo, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ladeada.

Todos fueron a abrazar a Emma, quien seguía en el suelo, acunada en el pecho de la morena, todos estaban felices, confundidos por toda la escena, pero felices al fin. No podían creer lo que sucedía… hook solo se limitó a ver la escena desde donde estaba parado, entendiendo los motivos de cómo se fueron dando las cosas.

 _Me salvaste!_ le dijo mientras sonreía. _Claro que lo hice! eres mi familia, eres a quien realmente amo, a quien pertenezco, y a quien me entrego para siempre… ahora seremos una sola persona, ahora seremos familia._

Henry, David y Snow se miraban entre ellos, habían escuchado las palabras de la reina, y sumado a la acción, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que estaba pasando. Las dos estaban vivas, y eso solo parecía satisfacer a los tres que las miraban con amor.

Hades aplaudió y dijo: _muy bien… son libres de irse!_

 _ **Que!?**_ Todos lo miraron sorprendidos!

 _Si esto es un tipo de trampa!_ Dijo Regina a la defensiva.

 _Al contrario, como veras… un corazón se apagó… el de Emma, yo ya obtuve la parte de mi trato… tu Regina, el poder de tu amor, de su amor, les da la posibilidad que compartan un solo latido, que estén vivas las dos, que puedan estar juntas._

Emma y la morena se miraron con ternura, y le regalaron una cálida sonrisa a hades mientras se ponían de pie.

 _Creo que ya es hora que vuelvan todos ustedes a casa._ Dijo mientras sonrió, y apareció la balsa que los esperaba.

La aventura parecía terminar, aún quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar, pero la operación garfio había sido completada con éxito, y sin duda, fue de gran ayuda para terminar de consolidar la relación más fuerte y mágica que jamás se haya encontrado en storybrooke, o el bosque encantado.-


End file.
